Agent Six Doesn't Smile
by wendykliess10
Summary: Wendy is hit on the head during a training exercise and knocked unconsious for 24 hours. In that short time, she is trapped inside Six's mind, re-living his past. Holiday/Six pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Six's Nightmare

* * *

Chararater Profile

Name: Wendy

Age: 15

Hair: Long dark brown ponytail

Eyes: green

Clothes: combat boots, black leggings, camo skirt and green top ripped off at bellybutton

abilities: mindreading (which involuntarily creates nightmares), telekesis, flying

* * *

**Hmm...it sounds a little rushed know that I'm reading it over...but its my first one...plz be nice! :)**

**Oh, BTW: I AM A DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN GENENERTOR REX! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID! i'm pretty sure I own Wendy...IDK since she's Van Kliess's daughter...or is she? it depends on who Rex's dad is...cuz if there twins, then I don't think that I actually own Wendy...hmm... **

**

* * *

**

Agent Six was a good agent. Stone faced, calm, the ocassional scarcasam. But there had to be some kind of emotion lying just beneith his skin.

My arms sytayed wrapped around Rex's torso as the 'Rex Ride' sped through the petting zoo. My mind wandered from my training to the agent I called my caretaker.

"Wendy I swear to God-" Rex stopped. "Wen now!"

On cue, I unclasped my hands and tumbled back as the hover car changed to long, human legs and his arms to mechanical fists.

I flew through the air and suddenly stopped in midair as my naites buzzed in harmony. I slid the knife from ints place on my thigh and flew above Rex as he ran.

The dark haired boy slammed his fist into the dummy modeling Breach. Hand changing to a sword, he hacked away at Biowolf and Skalamander.

Finally he reached Circe.

The dummy was crude-as Bo-Bo had been instructed to make it-with black cloth stitched to the top for hair, and X's and a frown for a smile.

Rex hesitated.

Six folded up his katana. "Do it Rex." He instructed.

I bit my lip.

He swung his arm back and it changed into a round buzzsaw. The blade sliced clean through the branch and out of the orner of my eye, i saw the flash as it hurtled "REXXX!" I scremed.

It cracked down on my head sending waves of pain radiating through my skull.

Six was at my side, swearing.

The last thing I felt was his arms wrapping around me as I felt his feet pound on the ground as he dashed to the exit, yelling for Dr. Holiday.

* * *

I opened my eyes.

I was standing in a white empty room, with nothing but whiteness as far as I could see.

No...someone was standing next to me. On a street.

Black hair, dark eyes. Rex?

I gasped and pressed my hands aganst the walls of the box, now becoming transparent.

Nope.

Six.

* * *

Rex ran a hand through his hair and tried to keep calm.

Wendy lay before him on a table, unconsious. Holiday typed away at her computer like lightning.

"Holiday..." Rex siad softly. "Is Wendy..." He could bring himself to finish.

Holiday looked up and bit her lip.

* * *

"Uhn!"

Small Six was pushed to the ground by thicker, broader boy who laughed snidely.

"Stopp it..." Six whispered.

I couldn't beileve that the strong, feirless 'agro-nanny' (as Rex had dubed him) was the same little boy bloddy and sobbing on the street.

"SIX!" I scremed.

* * *

The agent's head snapped up to Rebecca Holiday, who sat across from him in the medical room.

"What?"

Holiday gave him a quizzical look. "No..."

Six furrowed his eyebrows and frowned deeper.

He paced down the hallway and rapped on Rex's door. "Light out kid."

No responce.

He opened the door with a slight swish.

Rex sat on his bed holding his head in his hands.

Six pinced the bidge of his nose as memories invouluntarily replayed behind his sunglasses.

* * *

I watched in amazement as the small boy on the street being mercilessly harrased grew to a high schooler in mere seconds, sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

I could here voices yelling down stairs angerily.

"I'm sick of living with you!" A male voice bellowed.

A sharp thunk from downstairs and the teenage Six (not much older then Rex) stapped up and bolted down stairs.

The image shifted to a couple arguing, the woman's nose pouring with blood as the husband fumbled for a kitchen knife.

"No! Stop!" Six yelped.

He lunged at his father, who whipped the knife around. I snapped my eyes closed as I herd Six cry out. That was all I need to hear to know he had been cut.

I looked back and saw six lying on the floor, he shirt ripped across the chest by a bloodly scar.

Oh my God.

I pound on the glass, screaming for him to get up. Six lay sprawled out of the floor in a daze as his father came closer to him, holding the knife high still. I screamed louder until a thought shot back at me. not a thought, more like a voice just ringing inside my head like a bell.

_Who are you? _

* * *

Agent Six paced down the hall, the katana hidden in his left sleeve sliding out as he crept silently down the hall.

Now he was certian that someone had yelled his name. In screaming agony, for him to get up.

"Who are you?" He called down the hall gruffly.

Wedny's voice answered back in a soft voice, a whimper. She was terrified. "Six?"

Six pounded down the hall and jerked open the door, feeling emotion crease his forehead with concern. "Wendy?"

Dr. Holiday merely looked up curiously. She had lived with Rex and Six long enough to know that the two would come bursting in on a full rant many a time. She saw Six's face exspressing actual emotions and her green eyes widened.

Six's eyes behind his shades flew to Wendy's still body.

The katana slid back into his sleeve and he looked a Holiday.

"Has she woken up?" He asked in the same, flat voice.

Holiday would never let him live this down. She smirked. "No...why, are you _worried_?" She drew out the last word carefully like using the adjetive to describe her partner was odd.

It was.

In reply, Six grunted ittitably and exited, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

A few years later, Six stood on the porch of his current foster home leaning on the rail, letting longer black hair drape over his face. He was muttering to himself, suddenly he turned but the image froze.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Wendy, why are you in my head?" Asked adult six.

I frowned. Dammit.

"How should I know?" I retorted.

"Get out. now."

"What, you think i haven't tried? Its really depressing in here!"

* * *

**Thats all for now...BAUHAHAHAHA! **


	2. Chapter 2

Six's Nightmare

* * *

Chararater Profile

Name: Wendy

Age: 15

Hair: Long dark brown ponytail

Eyes: green

Clothes: combat boots, black leggings, camo skirt and green top ripped off at bellybutton

abilities: mindreading (which involuntarily creates nightmares), telekesis, flying

* * *

**Hmm...it sounds a little rushed know that I'm reading it over...but its my first one...plz be nice! :)**

**Oh, BTW: I AM A DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN GENENERTOR REX! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID! i'm pretty sure I own Wendy...IDK since she's Van Kliess's daughter...or is she? it depends on who Rex's dad is...cuz if there twins, then I don't think that I actually own Wendy...hmm... **

**

* * *

**

Agent Six was a good agent. Stone faced, calm, the ocassional scarcasam. But there had to be some kind of emotion lying just beneith his skin.

My arms sytayed wrapped around Rex's torso as the 'Rex Ride' sped through the petting zoo. My mind wandered from my training to the agent I called my caretaker.

"Wendy I swear to God-" Rex stopped. "Wen now!"

On cue, I unclasped my hands and tumbled back as the hover car changed to long, human legs and his arms to mechanical fists.

I flew through the air and suddenly stopped in midair as my naites buzzed in harmony. I slid the knife from ints place on my thigh and flew above Rex as he ran.

The dark haired boy slammed his fist into the dummy modeling Breach. Hand changing to a sword, he hacked away at Biowolf and Skalamander.

Finally he reached Circe.

The dummy was crude-as Bo-Bo had been instructed to make it-with black cloth stitched to the top for hair, and X's and a frown for a smile.

Rex hesitated.

Six folded up his katana. "Do it Rex." He instructed.

I bit my lip.

He swung his arm back and it changed into a round buzzsaw. The blade sliced clean through the branch and out of the orner of my eye, i saw the flash as it hurtled "REXXX!" I scremed.

It cracked down on my head sending waves of pain radiating through my skull.

Six was at my side, swearing.

The last thing I felt was his arms wrapping around me as I felt his feet pound on the ground as he dashed to the exit, yelling for Dr. Holiday.

* * *

I opened my eyes.

I was standing in a white empty room, with nothing but whiteness as far as I could see.

No...someone was standing next to me. On a street.

Black hair, dark eyes. Rex?

I gasped and pressed my hands aganst the walls of the box, now becoming transparent.

Nope.

Six.

* * *

Rex ran a hand through his hair and tried to keep calm.

Wendy lay before him on a table, unconsious. Holiday typed away at her computer like lightning.

"Holiday..." Rex siad softly. "Is Wendy..." He could bring himself to finish.

Holiday looked up and bit her lip.

* * *

"Uhn!"

Small Six was pushed to the ground by thicker, broader boy who laughed snidely.

"Stopp it..." Six whispered.

I couldn't beileve that the strong, feirless 'agro-nanny' (as Rex had dubed him) was the same little boy bloddy and sobbing on the street.

"SIX!" I scremed.

* * *

The agent's head snapped up to Rebecca Holiday, who sat across from him in the medical room.

"What?"

Holiday gave him a quizzical look. "No..."

Six furrowed his eyebrows and frowned deeper.

He paced down the hallway and rapped on Rex's door. "Light out kid."

No responce.

He opened the door with a slight swish.

Rex sat on his bed holding his head in his hands.

Six pinced the bidge of his nose as memories invouluntarily replayed behind his sunglasses.

* * *

I watched in amazement as the small boy on the street being mercilessly harrased grew to a high schooler in mere seconds, sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

I could here voices yelling down stairs angerily.

"I'm sick of living with you!" A male voice bellowed.

A sharp thunk from downstairs and the teenage Six (not much older then Rex) stapped up and bolted down stairs.

The image shifted to a couple arguing, the woman's nose pouring with blood as the husband fumbled for a kitchen knife.

"No! Stop!" Six yelped.

He lunged at his father, who whipped the knife around. I snapped my eyes closed as I herd Six cry out. That was all I need to hear to know he had been cut.

I looked back and saw six lying on the floor, he shirt ripped across the chest by a bloodly scar.

Oh my God.

I pound on the glass, screaming for him to get up. Six lay sprawled out of the floor in a daze as his father came closer to him, holding the knife high still. I screamed louder until a thought shot back at me. not a thought, more like a voice just ringing inside my head like a bell.

_Who are you? _

* * *

Agent Six paced down the hall, the katana hidden in his left sleeve sliding out as he crept silently down the hall.

Now he was certian that someone had yelled his name. In screaming agony, for him to get up.

"Who are you?" He called down the hall gruffly.

Wedny's voice answered back in a soft voice, a whimper. She was terrified. "Six?"

Six pounded down the hall and jerked open the door, feeling emotion crease his forehead with concern. "Wendy?"

Dr. Holiday merely looked up curiously. She had lived with Rex and Six long enough to know that the two would come bursting in on a full rant many a time. She saw Six's face exspressing actual emotions and her green eyes widened.

Six's eyes behind his shades flew to Wendy's still body.

The katana slid back into his sleeve and he looked a Holiday.

"Has she woken up?" He asked in the same, flat voice.

Holiday would never let him live this down. She smirked. "No...why, are you _worried_?" She drew out the last word carefully like using the adjetive to describe her partner was odd.

It was.

In reply, Six grunted ittitably and exited, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

A few years later, Six stood on the porch of his current foster home leaning on the rail, letting longer black hair drape over his face. He was muttering to himself.

"Dad..."

Was the only word I caught.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Wendy, why are you in my head?" Asked adult six.

I frowned. Dammit.

"How should I know?" I retorted.

"Get out. now."

"What, you think i haven't tried? Its really depressing in here!"

Through the irritation I could tell he was mentally giving me the look Rex usually desereved. Oh well.

I clamped down my defenses and watched.

* * *

Six flopped back onto his bed and moaned.

Frustration poured through him and he suddenly stopped.

Emotion...

The first time in a long time he was exspressing it.

He swore and whipped out his katana and sliced the lamp on the bedside his bedside table.

Six folded the sword back up. He walked do the door and let it open to find Dr. Holiday standing out side, leaning inward. The loss of the door's support caused her to trip and fall ontop of Agent Six.

"Yes-" The agent's voice came out somewhat shrill and he cleared his throat. "Uh...yes Doctor Holiday?"

Holiday blushed as Six attempted not to. "I was just...Uh..."

Rex padded down the hallway dizzily.

He stared at Six and Holiday for a moment before holding his sides and laughing hysterically.

* * *

**I have promised Holix. TA-DA! **

**Please review! What do you think of Six's past? I am open for discussion so it doesn't have to be a good review!**


End file.
